White Tears
by Mariel Gullwhacker
Summary: Written by my friend Rebecca. Lyn Springrose, a young mousemaid, is searching for a home in Mossflower, but Redwall is held by one Arius the Whip...
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE READ!!!!!!

This fanfic is NOT by me. My friend Rebecca asked me to post it under my name, and everything is as per the disclaimer below. Thanks Rebecca!

~Mariel.  
  
  
**White Tears  
**by Rebecca  
Disclaimer: I don't own **Redwall**, Brian Jacques does, as is the characters that are from the other books that appear in this fanfic. All the characters that you don't recognize are mine. I own the plot and the few songs. Don't take 'em.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Lyn Springrose, a young albino mousemaid, wandered the lands of Mossflower Wood. Ever since she could remember, the woods were her home. There was no father to hold on to, no mother to run to when she was scared or alone, no younger sibling to comfort when a storm struck. There was nobeast. But Lyn survived.  
Her past was clear to her and it scarred her deeply. She remembered fragments of dreams, events that happened in her past, where she was thrown out of her family because of her white fur and rosy pink eyes. It was because of a mutation but it was nothing she or her parents could fix. Her dad blamed her and later on her mother started to blame her too. They had to blame someone but it was really nobeast's fault. But she was also a threat; her fur made her visible against the wood colours. The only time she was safe would be in winter when it was snowing. But there are three other seasons as well! Although it was hard at first, she learned to accept herself.  
She raised her reed flute to her lips and played a slow introduction to her most recent song. Lowering the flute, she sang out with a soft voice that carried through the air.  
  
"I know the sun is shining  
Down on you and me.  
But will I be falling  
With my only memories.  
When the clouds sweep in with darkness  
Will I be watched by you?  
Can your spirit and your guidance  
Help me make it through.  
'Cause I know you are the fire  
That protects me from harm.  
You push me towards my desire  
And help me beat each storm…"  
  
The mousemaid sighed. How would she finish her song? Lyn shrugged it off and returned to walking. She could hear the birds chirping, singing their own special song. Lyn's song was her life, a song of life that had its ups and downs and twists and turns.   
She travelled alone and many creatures asked her why. She only shrugged for her response. Her flute was her companion as it was her friend and entertainer. Music was her life now; it was nearly the only thing she knew. Lyn's life was somewhat simple: she lived off the environment by eating fruits and nuts. Shelter was rarely a problem. Life was easy and pleasant!   
The only weapon Lyn carried was a short sword with an amethyst jewel at the tip of the hilt. It was hidden under her pale lilac habit, which was torn and dirty with grit and other odds and ends that won't be mentioned. But over all, Lyn looked peaceful and not fierce.  
Although her determination was low, she trekked through Mossflower country, hoping to find a nice family that would be willing to take care of her even if it was only temporarily. She continued searching for the right home.  
  
Far ahead, past St. Ninian's, a redstone abbey awaited the arrival of its saviour. Screams, cries, shouts, threats, and commands could be heard a mile away. The abbey was filled with working slave, mainly mice, and hordebeasts, shouting orders and torturing weak ones. The leader, a brute rat, stood above all other creatures. In his left claw, he held a whip. In his right, he held the ancient sword of Martin the Warrior. Everybeast working and commanding knew and feared his name. Arius the Whip!


	2. Chapter I

**White Tears  
**by Rebecca   
Disclaimer: I don't own **Redwall**, Brian Jacques does, as does the characters from the books that are scattered in this fic. Lyn Springrose and all the other characters that aren't in the books are mine. No songs in this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know Lyn's name is kind of strange. I mean, it has different spellings (e.g. Lynn, Lynne, Linn, etc.). But the reason why I chose the spelling L-y-n is because that's my middle name. I hope no one is offended by it. Ok, on with the fic!  
  
**_She experienced pain, sorrow, grief, depression..  
  
But then, she had to save Redwall and Mossflower.  
  
Then she experienced friendship, companionship, happiness, and even love...  
  
But in the end, she lost everything but the memory.  
_  
~Lyn's Story~  
  
  
WHITE TEARS  
Book One: The Amethyst Stone  
Chapter One  
**  
Dann, a strongly built otter, ducked as an acorn hissed over his head. He sat on a small path of moss while watching the twin squirrelmaids play.  
Tressi dodged another acorn and returned the attack with a pawful of nuts. Melodi plopped down beside Dann, obviously giving up. The male otter decided he would voice his thoughts. "That's enough, Tressi, Melodi. We have better things t' worry 'bout," Dann said to the maids.  
Tressi and Melodi nodded in agreement. It had been two seasons since the trio had escaped from the clutches of the rat that had control over Redwall Abbey. And it had been nine seasons since Redwall was free. It was actually an easy escape but only they were able to carry out the plans: find, or raise, and army of good-hearted but strong beasts and recapture the precious abbey. But, like always, it was easier said than done.  
"So, what's the _first_ step to getting Redwall back?" Melodi asked, almost looking as if she was waiting for a mysterious voice to answer her.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, young treejumper." Melodi elbowed Dann in the side, playfully. "Really, Melodi, we need t' start an army o' some sort."  
Tressi snorted. "We know that but don't we need more than three creatures in an army?" She was rewarded with nods. That was the hard part, finding creatures willing enough to help out. With a shrug, she leaned against an oak tree. No ideas were coming to the crestfallen escapers.  
Melodi lay down and let the soft moss caress her back. They had travelled more than half the night and she could feel sleep taking its toll. "Well, let's get some shut eyes and sleep on it." She closed her hazel eyes and breathed in deeply. Dann and Tressi followed her example. Soon, they were asleep, snoring gently as the sun's light warmed their fur.  
  
Lannen doubled over in pain. The young squirrel slumped to the ground, exhausted. An overweight weasel stood over him, his whip raised high. The weasel, called Halfeye, laughed scornfully at him. "Too weak to work, eh?" he said as he brought the whip down hard upon the squirrel's back. Lannen winced but he held his tongue; he knew that if he talked back or cried out, he would get into worse trouble.  
Arius watched from the Abbot's chair that had been set in front of the doors of Great Hall. He was clad in full armour with his whip and sword at claw. The rat had to keep an eye on things in case pandemonium broke out. Just a few seasons ago, he had lost three slaves due to the hordes laziness. Well, that would soon change; he would start working the hordebeasts until they were fit. The horde was full of nitwits and brainless vermin! He was the only smart one. And that was why he was the leader and they were the followers.  
He nudged Gurd, his head captain, in the ribs. "When will the ones you selected to search for new slaves be back?" Gurd winced as he rubbed at his side until the pain lessened before he answered.  
"Soon, Master. They should be here soon."  
  
Lyn sat under a pine tree to rest. It was nearly lunchtime and she was starving! She pulled a face of disgust as she looked around to see if there was anything edible. She was rewarded with nothing but leaves, moss, and other greens. Lyn didn't carry a haversack, it was too much extra work. Instead, she relied on what Mother Nature had. The mousemaid honestly couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal; she probably wouldn't even make a good snack for a toad! She was quite skinny and frail after all the travelling she had done. But, overall, she kept up with herself and stayed healthy.  
She sighed longingly and raised her head to face the treetops. Beams of light had parted through the limbs and she welcomed the warmness that covered her face. Lyn closed her eyes momentarily but they snapped back open. Her pink eyes dashed around the areas as she jumped to her footpaws and hid behind the pine.  
_Crunch!  
_ The fur on the nape of her neck stood on end. Lyn held her breath and dared not to move a fraction as she heard voices approaching.  
"Why'd we 'ave to come out 'n th' woods, Wormskin?"  
"Stop yer blubberin', Bluepaw. Master wants new slaves an' we're the ones you got t' find 'em. Slaves don't jus' appear, idiot."  
"I know tha-"  
"Quit arguing or you two'll scare everybeast here 'way!"  
It was three rats. To Lyn, they sounded like cowards at heart. Nothing she couldn't handle on her own, of course. A smile curled on her lips. Taking the small sword from beneath her habit, she stepped out from behind the tree and faced the rats. She agreed that it _was_ a foolish thing to do but if she didn't stop them now, who knows how many beasts they would enslave.  
She weighed up the situation. The rats only had spears and ropes. She was quite confident in herself; she'd be able to take care of them. With a smug smile on her face, she twirled the sword handle between her fingers the pointed the blade at them. "What are you three doing in the woods?" Lyn knew why.  
The one named Bluepaw snorted carelessly. What harm could a little mousemaid do? He struck out with his spear but it met the bark of the pine. Lyn stood off to the side, waiting for the next move.  
Wormskin chuckled and tapped the third rat, Durt, and whispered, "That's the best _he_ c'n do. C'mon, there's only one o' 'em, we c'n rush 'er." But Lyn heard. With a leap, she scampered up the side of the tree with the blade between clenched teeth, leaving the vermin dumbfounded. They hadn't expected a climbing mouse.  
She sat on a sturdy branch, peering down at the trio. After many close encounters with other ruffians, she had learned to use the wilderness to her advantage; she knew how to climb trees, swim, and other skills. But she recalled the advice of an old hogwife: try to avoid fights even if it means running away, finish it off fast and neatly. Lyn was brought out of her thoughts by the yells of Wormskin.  
"Git back down 'ere an' fight like a warrior! Or are y' chicken?" he sneered.  
Lyn wasn't scared, she just wasn't the fighting kind. Okay, she was a little scared but not much. She plucked a pinecone from the branch and hurled it at him with tremendous force. She was happy when a sharp wail hit her ears but it was cut off by a swoosh.  
The rat fell dead, an arrow transfixed between his eyes. Durt and Bluepaw stared at the carcass for just a moment before taking off through the woods. Obviously, they didn't want to be shot by an arrow.  
Out of danger for the time being, Lyn slipped down the tree and onto solid ground. Who shot the arrow, she didn't know. But she silently wished it was a friend, not a foe.  
  
Author's Note: Kind of a cliffhanger, kind of. I'm not sure if this is longer or shorter than the last chapter but it'll have to do. Thanks for reading and stay around for chapter two!


	3. Chapter II

**White Tears  
**by Rebecca  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own **Redwall** or the characters from the **Redwall** books and I think you all know well enough who does own them. No songs...I'm gonna have to write some more.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter I'm making up at the top of my head. All the others I had planned out and actually had it typed up on my old computer. Don't hurt me too much if this stinks really bad. Another thing: there will _not_ be many scenes with baddies in them because I hate baddies and I find it hard to write about them. Sorry to all of you baddie-lovers who read this. Don't expect much of that until the last battle. Please R&R! Flames are okay as long as they aren't too harsh and comments are warmly welcomed. Please excuse any mistakes that have been over-looked. Here's the fic! Sorry if it's short..  
  
**WHITE TEARS  
Chapter Two  
**  
In the vast world known to no living beast, the forest of death was bright with lanterns and collared lights. In Dark Forest, it was a time for singing, laughing, and most importantly, feasting! Many warriors and warriormaids from the past and plenty of common folks rejoiced. The party was set up outside in a clearing, which was bordered by flower gardens. Tables were placed in a circle so anybeast could perform in the middle; at this moment, Gonff the Mousethief was playing a comical ditty on his flute while Rose of Noonvale sang. Every other beast was either dancing along or eating.  
But the celebrations just gave Martin the Warrior a splitting headache. He sat, cross-legged, away from the partying bunch, chin in paws. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Matthias, a friend and fellow warrior, approach him.  
"Martin, why aren't you celebrating? Back in Mossflower, it is the Summer of the Golden Eye. You should be up and about. What's bothering you?"  
Martin turned his head to the side, a distant look gleaming in his eyes. He tried to seem that he was alright but failed miserably; Matthias recognized Martin's expression.  
"Everything is running smoothly at Redwall, I am sure of it. Vermin should know better than to attack our abbey."  
Knowing his friend would not give up, Martin nodded. Besides, it wasn't worth arguing over. After some time past of persuading, Matthias finally dragged Martin up on his footpaws. Soon, Martin was feasting with the other beasts. But _something_ was still bothering him...Something he couldn't put his finger on. Instead of worrying, though, he plastered a fake smile on his face, fooling everybeast around him.  
  
Mayah had been disturbed from her well-deserved nap by chattering. She followed the noise until she saw three vermin, rats in fact. Instinctively, she notched an arrow to her bow and let it fly. The shaft flew true and took one of the rats between the eyes, who was instantly slain. The others immediately fled, afraid to be killed. She had been slightly surprised by the mousemaid who scampered down the pine tree that the rats were under.  
Now, the otter watched carefully from a bush as the maid examined the lifeless body, making sure it was dead. She notched another arrow and stood up, taking aim. The albino stood still as Mayah addressed her.  
"If you're one of Arius' hordebeast, start running!" She pulled the arrow back until the bowstring was taut and peered down the shaft, ready to shoot.   
However, the mousemaid didn't run. She laid the short sword she held in her paw on the ground, showing that she meant no harm. Lyn, alias the albino mousemaid, spoke calmly. "I do not know of this Arius you speak of. I am only a traveller from the north."  
Mayah's tone changed completely; she strode over to her and picked up the blade, placing it in Lyn's paws. "So you are. I'm sorry, then, matey. I am called Mayah, who are you?"  
Accepting her sword thankfully, she replied, "Lyn Springrose, but call me Lyn. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayah." Lyn tucked the sword in her habit where it was out of sight. "Where are you bound for?" she asked.  
"Anywhere, I guess. What about you? It's not everyday I find a wandering mousemaid."  
Lyn shrugged. "Nowhere really. Two lone travellers, eh? Fancy being my companion?" Lyn smiled childishly, trying to stifle a giggle.   
Mayah threw her arm around Lyn's shoulders and winked. "Only if you'll be my companion!" Lyn burst out into laughter and draped her arm around Mayah. The ottermaid chuckled, too, as they walked off, chatting about things most maids would.  
  
A few miles south of Lyn and Mayah, Tressi had awakened Melodi and Dann. It took a few minutes for them to regain their senses after the long rest they had but once they had, it was back to searching. Melodi talked non-stop, trying to keep pace with her friends.  
"Listen to the skylark sing. Beautiful, isn't it? This is a wonderful day for walking, right? Oh, can't you two slow down just a little bit?!? Hey, look at that bush of flowers-they're so pretty! Please walk slower, I can't keep up. I wish I could travel through the trees, it'd be a lot easier to stay with you two. Ooh, look at tha-HEY! Tressi!" Melodi glared at her twin, who had tweaked her ear not too gently.   
"Shut your gob, Melodi, please. You are being way too loud. We don't know if there are any enemies out here, " Dann berated her. Eyes downcast, Melodi nodded and followed them silently. But that didn't last for long.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind some October ale with some scones at this moment. And maybe with some meadowcream on top. Now, what's _really_ good is strawberry trifle with dandelion fizz. The bubbles tickle and you can't stop giggling for a long while. But then again, I wouldn't mind a pasty. What do you think?"  
Tressi wagged a paw under Melodi's nose, warningly. "I think you should button your lips. Keep quiet, will you!" But she didn't stop. Instead, she changed the topic.  
"I wish Redwall were free...I don't like the fact that all the goodbeasts who lived there have to be slaves for that...that..._scum_. You know what I mean, don't you? Tiny babes and old ones having to work under the whip of vermin. It's just not right! It-"  
"Aye, matey, we know. But if ye be quiet, we might be able t' find some beasts who will help free Redwall. But only if ye stay quiet."  
"Oh, okay! I'll be quiet, then. You won't hear another word out of me, oh no. See? I'm quiet. Perfectly quiet."  
Dann and Tressi glanced helplessly at each other, both tired of the squirrelmaid's continuous chattering.  
  
The rats, Durt and Bluepaw, made it back to Redwall out of breath. They were ushered through the gates by a guard, who lead them to Arius. Both rats squeaked out the story as Arius listened thoughtfully. These woodlanders weren't as daft as he expected. He dismissed Durt and Bluepaw with a wave of his claw.   
Arius the Whip watched the once free beasts work. They were building a monument of him; it would stand high so all creatures could see that he ruled the abbey. Then, he would spread his forces into Mossflower and enslave and rule more. It was all planned out. Nothing could go wrong.


	4. Bloopers 1-3

White Tears  
  
by Rebecca  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or the characters from the books, Brian Jacques does. I own the characters that aren't recognized. I'm getting tired of saying that...  
  
Author's Note: Bloopers!! WHEEEEE!!! I don't know why I decided to write this but...*sighs* This'll be done like a play, okay? Please read and review; I'm not sure if I should continue this. Warning: this is very OOC, if you ask me. Pardon all the mistakes.  
  
WHITE TEARS  
  
Special: Bloopers  
  
  
  
Prologue Bloopers  
  
Scene One:  
  
Lyn: *skipping and twirling her short sword*  
  
Director: Lyn! Please, stick to the script!  
  
Lyn: Oh, aye aye, cap'n! *stops skipping and twirling the blade and salutes*  
  
Director: *sighs* Let's try that again..  
  
Lyn: *is walking through Mossflower Woods, as she should be* *raises her flute to her lips and blows*  
  
(No sound is heard.)  
  
Lyn: *raises an eyebrow and tries again, blowing harder*  
  
(Still, no sound is heard.)  
  
Lyn: What the....? *tries once more*  
  
(There is more silence..)  
  
Lyn: *peers down the flute and finds a wad of mud and other things blocking it* *turns red with anger and waves the flute around* Who did this?!?! C'mon, own up!  
  
(Giggles are heard from off-stage, later recognized as the giggles of Tressi and Melodi.)  
  
Lyn: *draws her blade and dashes off-stage to get revenge*  
  
Director: Actually, this'll be kinda interesting. *watches Lyn attacking Melodi and Tressi*  
  
Lyn: *grabs Melodi and Tressi* Now for my secret weapon! *starts tickling them*  
  
Tressi: No no! *is laughing and crying at the same time and points at Melodi* It was her fault!  
  
Melodi: *is laughing to hard to answer* Hahahahaheeheehee!! Hohohahaha! Teeheehee! Hahaha!  
  
Tressi: Mercy!! Hahahahohohahaheeheehee!!!  
  
Lyn: *laughs evily* Mwuhaha! Never! *tickles them more*  
  
(After Lyn stops tickling Melodi and Tressi.)  
  
Melodi: My sides hurt....*groans*  
  
Lyn: It's your own fault, you know. *is cleaning out her flute with a stick and cloth*  
  
Tressi: *shoves Melodi playfully* Yeah, Mel. If you didn't clog up Lyn's flute, you wouldn't have suffered that tickle attack!  
  
Melodi: *shoves Tressi back* You got tickled, too.  
  
(Tressi and Melodi get in a shoving fight.)  
  
Lyn: *tip-paws away*  
  
Scene Two:  
  
(Camera zoom in on Redwall Abbey. We see creatures of many kinds of creatures: mice, squirrels, moles, and even vermin. They are obviously having some kind of celebration.)  
  
Arius the Whip: *chuckles as he pats a rat on the back heartily* This is the life, mates! Plenty of good food and drinks. I wouldn't have it any other way!  
  
(The creatures are dancing or eating, laughing in between)  
  
Director: *stomps onto the stage, enraged* No no no!! You are supposed to be working!! *points accusingly at Arius the Whip* This is all your doings, rat! *throws a plate of chestnuts at him*  
  
Arius the Whip: *dodges easily and pushes the director off the stage* Stay out of it, human.  
  
Squirrelbabe: *takes a strawberry pie and chunks it at Arius' face* Et dat!  
  
Arius the Whip: *growls* Why you liddle..runt! *throws a bowlful of soup at the squirrelbabe*  
  
Squirrelbabe: *ducks and the soup flies overhead and covers the director*  
  
(Soon, everybeast, young and old, good and bad, are throwing food to and fro. Thus, starts a food fight. Everybeast is amazed when the camera men join the fun. The camera focuses on the director, who is weeping in a corner.)  
  
Director: *weeping uncontrolably* W-Why m-eeeheehee?!? Wahhah! Why w-was I condemned with i-insane monsters??  
  
(Unfortunately, everybeast heard and turned on the director, pelting him with food, mad at being called monsters.)  
  
Chapter One Bloopers  
  
Scene One:  
  
Dann: *is hit by an acorn* Ouch! Watch it, missie!  
  
Melodi: Oh, sorry Dann. I'll try not to hit you again. *hits him again with an acorn on purpose* Oops, my mistake!  
  
Dann: *mumbling under his breath, through clenched teeth* Yeah, right.  
  
Tressi: Take that! And that! *throws pawfuls of nuts at both Melodi and Dann* Mwuhahahaha!  
  
Dann: *whimpers and hides behind a tree*  
  
Melodi: Help!! SOS!! Somebeast, anybeast - HELP!! *is hit by the nuts while protecting her face with her paws*  
  
Director: Tressi, stoppit! I mean it, young lady! Stop!  
  
(The camera is moved back so everyone/everybeast can see the director and the trio.)  
  
Tressi: *sticks out her tongue and sticks her paws to her ears, wiggling her paws back and forth* Make me! *grabs a barrel with nuts in it that is at the side of the stage* Chew on this! *dumps the nuts on the director, forcing the barrel over his head*  
  
Dann: Good job, Tressi! Follow me, I know where they hide the ice cream.  
  
(We see Tressi and Melodi walk away, guided by Dann.)  
  
(Scene change: In the lounge room.)  
  
Melodi: *sits on a big couch and scoops a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into her mouth, then pours some chocolate syrup in her mouth to top it off*  
  
Tressi: *runs around, holding her head* Oh, brain freeze!! The paaaaaaain! It hurts! Brrrr! Oowowowouch! The brain freeze hurrrrts!  
  
Melodi: Haha. Tressi, you're going to wear a hole it the floor if you keep running around in circles like that.  
  
Dann: *pops put of closet with some video tapes* I just found these. I wonder what they are of?  
  
Tressi: *stops running and grabs a tape and pops into the VCR, turns on the TV, and presses the play button* We'll find out.  
  
(Tressi and Dann sit on the couch with Melodi and they pig out on ice cream while watching the tape.)  
  
Scene Two:  
  
Lannen: *doubles over in pain* Ohhh..the pain.. *falls to the ground, clutching his stomach*  
  
Halfeye: *walks over and raises the whip high above his head and prepares to strike but stops* *bends down and pats Lannen's back* You okay, matey?  
  
Lannen: *grimaces* No! Ughh..It hurts so bad..Ohh.. *groans continuously*  
  
Halfeye: What's wrong? *helps Lannen up*  
  
Lannen: *staggers off the stage* Bathroom!! Ooh..  
  
Halfeye: *scratches his head* Oh.  
  
(We move the cameras and focus on Arius the Whip.)  
  
Arius the Whip: *snores very loudly* ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ..  
  
Gurd: *shakes Arius* Uhh..Master? Master? Wake up, Master. The slaves are escaping!  
  
Slaves: *turns to Gurd and puts fingers to their lips* Shhh!! *continues with the escape*  
  
Gurd: *fidgets* Err..Sorry.  
  
Arius the Whip: ZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz *starts to drool in his sleep*  
  
Gurd: *acts girly* Ewww..I'm not cleaning that up! *joins the slaves with escaping*  
  
Director: *shakes head* I'm not going to even bother.... *sighs*  
  
Scene Three:  
  
Lyn: *stops to rest* Now, what's for lunch? *takes out a haversack that is hidden in the bushes and starts wolfing down the food* Yummmmmy!  
  
(We see Wormskin, Bluepaw, and Durt creeping up behind Lyn, ropes and weapons ready.)  
  
Bluepaw: *pounces on Lyn, restraining her* Got 'er! Hurry up, an' tie 'er down.  
  
Lyn: *struggling* Gerroff! Pervert, get off of me! *tries to get out of Bluepaw's grip but fails*  
  
(Wormskin and Durt quickly tie her up.)  
  
Lyn: *bares her teeth at them* I'll eat you all one day! I will get revenge!  
  
(An arrow comes out of nowhere and impales Bluepaw's footpaw.)  
  
Bluepaw: ARGH!!!! Ouch!! Owowowowowowow!! *hanks at his footpaw* OUCH!! *cries*  
  
Lyn: *laughs evily* I told you!  
  
(Another arrow flies and plants itself beside Lyn's footpaw.)  
  
Lyn: *stares, wide-eyed* Ehhh.. *gulps*  
  
Wormskin: *screams like a girl then runs away*  
  
(Another arrow hisses through the air.)  
  
Durt: *killed by the arrow and falls down, bleeding everywhere*  
  
Lyn: *huddles up, trying to avoid the blood* Eww..  
  
(Mayah comes out from her hiding spot to see what damage she caused.)  
  
Mayah: *humming* Hmmm hmmm hmmm.. *sees Lyn and jumps back* Oh! Hello there. I didn't notice you where here.  
  
Lyn: *nods at the arrow beside her footpaw* I can tell.  
  
Director: *falls over* I want a new job..  
  
Chapter Two Bloopers (A.N.: I forgot the order of the scenes here..sorry.)  
  
Scene One:  
  
(In Dark Forest.)  
  
Gonff: *plays his flute but..* What?  
  
(No sound is heard.)  
  
Rose: What happened?  
  
Gonff: *tries to play his flute again*  
  
(Still no sound.)  
  
Gonff: Grr..  
  
Director: *screams* TRESSI!!! MELODI!!!  
  
Tressi and Melodi: *fingers crossed behind backs while looking innocent* We didn't do anything this time! *scampers off*  
  
Gonff: *throws the flute to the ground and steps on it, slips, and falls on his rear*  
  
Matthias: *laughs* Hahaha!! Lookit you, Gonff! Hahahaha!!  
  
Martin: *rubs his temples* I need some medicine..I've got a splitting headache..  
  
(We see a otter running around, pulling at his fur.)  
  
Otter: No! No! No! I'm not dead! No! *attacks the gates, trying to get out* NOOOOOO!!  
  
Director: *pushes the otter away from the gates* Be off with you, terror! Ohh.. *sighs*  
  
Scene Two:  
  
(When Durt and Bluepaw are supposed to return to Redwall Abbey.)  
  
Durt: *pants heavily*  
  
Bluepaw: *pants* Ughh..Too much running.. *passes out*  
  
Durt: *grabs Bluepaw and drags him along* *arrives at the abbey and finds nobeast there*  
  
(Obviously, the slaves decided to escape in this scene, too. Arius the Whip was somehow drugged with a sleeping potion and could be heard snoring.)  
  
Arius the Whip: *snores* ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzz..  
  
Durt: *bangs on the gates* LET ME IN!! LET ME IN!! LET ME IN!!  
  
Director: Oh God.. *groans*  
  
Scene Three:  
  
(When Lyn and Mayah meet.)  
  
Lyn: *climbs down the tree and falls, landing hard on her rear* Oof!!  
  
Mayah: *shoots an arrow from the bushes* I'll get the blaggard.  
  
(The arrow shoots by Lyn, nicking the tip of her ear.)  
  
Lyn: *clasps her paws around her ear* Ouch! Mayaaaaaaaaah!! You weren't supposed to shoot me! Oww!  
  
Mayah: *jumps over the bushes and tosses aside her bow and arrows* Oops. Sorry, mate. Are you okay?  
  
Lyn: What do you think? Ughhh...That hurt.  
  
Mayah: Err..I said I was sorry. Anything I can do?  
  
Lyn: *stands up, drawing her sword* Run for your life! *starts chasing Mayah*  
  
Mayah: *runs for her life* Lyn, I didn't mean to, honest! Hey-watch where you point that thing. You could've chopped off my tail!  
  
Lyn: *swings the blade in Mayah's direction* That's what I'm trying to do!  
  
Scene Four:  
  
(When Tressi and Dann are tortured with a talkative Melodi.)  
  
Melodi: *shakes Tressi and Dann gently* Wakey wakey. C'mon, wake up.  
  
Dann and Tressi: *sleeps on, snoring* ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzZZZ...  
  
Melodi: Okay, that's it. *runs off-stage and comes back with a bucket* *dumps what is it the bucket on them* Nothing like icy water to wake you up, eh?  
  
Dann: ACK!! Brrrrrr.. *shivers* Melodi, you're cruel, you know that?  
  
Melodi: *nods* Yes, I've known for quite awhile now.  
  
Tressi: *picks herself up and starts walking* Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover.  
  
Dann: *gets up and winks at Tressi* Uh huh.  
  
(Tressi and Dann quicken their pace to a brisk walk, leaving Melodi behind.)  
  
Melodi: Hey-HEY!! Come back here!  
  
(Tressi and Dann start to run, trying not to laugh at the furious Melodi.)  
  
Melodi: You..you backstabbers! Hmph! *crosses her arms* Fine, be that way. I'm calling my agent! *takes out her cell phone*  
  
Author's Note: Ehhh...I know it was short but..you know how it is..This took me about two-three hours to type. I think I'm going to write bloopers for every three chapters/parts. I hope you enjoyed this (although it wasn't very good). Stay tuned for chapter three! 


	5. Chapter III

**White Tears  
**by Rebecca  
Disclaimer: I do not own **Redwall**. It belongs to the mighty Brian Jacques. All hail Master of Redwall! ....never mind. Lyn and the other original characters are mine. The song/poem is mine, don't take it.  
  


**WHITE TEARS  
Chapter Three  
  
**_Special Chapter**  
_Only In Dreams  
**  
**_Lyn Springrose's POV_**

  
Only in dreams, I can fly, dance, and be myself. But in reality, I am just...me. I am there physically but not mentally. I'm living but I'm dead at the same time. Something is missing in my life. Something that can't exactly be identified. I hate it. I hate it all. I hate my life, I hate my past, I hate my future, I hate myself. But...something is wrong in this world. I'm not sure what but something is wrong. It's a gut feeling, I guess. Why am I blabbering on about something unknown? I don't know. I'm not sure of anything now. No matter how much I try to withdraw, something continuously slips back into my mind, surrounding me, trapping me.  
Oh, Mayah and I have only met each other less than a day ago and we're great friends. I think. I'm not sure how much I trust her, though. Can I trust her with my secret? Can I trust her to be my friend? I don't know anymore. Okay, Lyn, get a grip. Life's tough, life's not fair, get over it. But I can't. My. Life. Is. Horrible. I might not show it, but it is. It always has and it always will. Why I am so...negative? Hey, I'm not optimistic, I'll tell you that. I'm an...enigmatic. It's that simple yet that hard. Why am I like this? Why was I born an albino? Actually, if you answer that, I'll smack you right into next season, got that?   
Well, back to the beginning. Mayah and I are still walking onward, hardly talking. She's hiding something from me, I know it. I mean, who's this Arius dude she mentioned? She just left me in the dark, yanno? And why hasn't she made any comments about...my white fur? Everybeast does. And they're usually rather _rude_. I still don't trust her one hundred percent. But, of course, that's me. This...this feeling is driving me insane. I-I can't handle this much anymore. I just can't! Don't you _dare_ say "Handle what?" or I will scream. Well, I'll just tell you why. I'm depressed. I'm psychotic. I'm a freakin' crazy mousemaid! Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it. I'm alone, always alone. Dark, everything is dark. My mind, body, soul, and heart are dark. But I hide it. I wear a mask. I'm a happy liddle mouseymaid. **_NOT!!_**   
Okay, I'm calm...no, I'm not. I'm being torn apart, laughed at, destroyed. No, suck it up. Get a grip of yourself. **I. Am. Suffering.** And I can't stop it. Calm down. Oh, just leave me alone.  
  


**_Mayah's POV_**

  
It's strange, isn't it. A beast so kind and gentle like Lyn to be cursed with her white fur. I know she's hurting, I know. I've been watching her. She can't hide it from me. I'm not a seer or anything, I just know. How she's so quiet. And her aura radiates a distressed cry, but it goes on unheard. The poor thing. I wish she would feel better. She hasn't loved, I can tell. And she hasn't been loved. Poor, poor Lyn. I know she needs somebeast to put her trust in, although not me. She needs somebeast to protect her when she's weak. I can't always protect her. I have my own worries to deal with.  
I need to get to Redwall as fast as I can. I have to save him. I must save Lannen. But I can't do it alone. The prophecy says that it is some other beasts' job. What prophecy, you ask? Oh, I'll tell you alright. It was passed down through out our family. It goes something like this:  
  


**_In ages of the red abbey's capture  
Two beasts must stand up strong  
And join together with friends all true  
To triumph over the fiery Whip  
  
Hue of white and brown are one  
And fight till the battle's won  
But with white tears, the love is lost  
And sorrow reigns within  
  
Be faithful, young warrior  
Fair maiden don't loose hope  
No matter the long, long distance  
Your prayers will be heard  
  
_**

Unfortunately, I don't know what it means but I know this is the time. I can only hope and pray that everything will be alright. I feel useless now. No, I won't. I will help form the friends all true. This will be a long battle, I fear, but it will be great. I am positive.  
  


**_Normal POV  
  
_**

Martin the Warrior of old times peered through the tall, towering gates of Dark Forest. "Something is wrong. I must go back." His voice was tainted with worry and anxiety. He closed his eyes tight, watching the shapes inside his mind dance. He could see a purple light and it burned into his vision when he opened his eyes. All he could see was the purple light, hovering, blocking his view. What was it, though? His lids fluttered, a heavy spell falling onto them. He felt the power overwhelming and suddenly gave in. His head rested against the gates and his breathing became shallow, coming in short gasps. A far off singing could be heard but only by his ears. It was accompanied by a flute but the song overpowered the notes, draining it out.

_"In the shadows of dreams  
I dance in the deep forest  
Waiting for you to return  
  
Danger lurks at every corner  
A monster looms in our minds  
We must protect what is ours alone  
  
Come with me, brave warrior  
Join me on this quest  
Together we must conquer the evil  
That hides in our home"_

_  
  
_"Are ye a'right?" the voice said. Martin blinked against the light as his eyes opened, reluctantly. He sat up quickly, bumping heads with the beast who was standing over him. They both groaned and rubbed their forehead. The otter stretched out his paw, to help him up. Martin gratefully accepted it and pulled himself up, dusting off his tunic. "Sorry 'bout that, matey. Ye were just layin' there, dead as a twig." Dann crossed his arms, his head tilted to one side, Melodi and Tressi bouncing up behind him. "What're ye doin' here? There aren't many freebeasts runnin' about after Arius the Whip arrived."  
Martin cocked an eyebrow. "Arius the Whip?" he snickered. "And your telling me that he's the one who has Redwall Abbey besieged, no doubt." Dann nodded ruefully, the two squirrelmaids copying him (mockingly). However, Martin smiled. He had made it back to Mossflower. He had another chance to live. Another chance to free Redwall from evil. His wish had come true. "Ah, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Martin."  
Dann nodded politely. "I'm Dann an' these two terrors are Melodi an' Tressi." The maids bobbed a curtsy together, in complete unison. "I assume yer a warrior, by the looks o' ye. That's great. We're forming an army to go against Arius. Ye can be our leader." Martin looked at them, astonished. But he finally agreed.  
"We'll free Redwall together." A chorus of "Ayes!" rang in the air.  
  
Lyn stumbled over an uprooted...well...root and Mayah quickly grabbed her, supporting her. The ottermaid raised a finger to her lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet. They heard shouting in the distance. It was obvious that the shouting was getting closed for it was getting louder. Mayah pushed Lyn into the underbrush, forcing her to hide. Mayah drew an arrow and notched it onto her bow, jumping behind a bush and waiting. And waiting.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. Writer's block, yanno. Good enough for now, though. R/R! 


End file.
